Call of duty: Frozen love
by Evbro55
Summary: After David Walker's choice to defend Elsa, McDonnell forces him to go after Elsa with a kill/capture Order. If he doesn't, he will be incarcerated for treason. But does he have the stones to tear apart Anna and Elsa's lives? David must choose to disgrace his family's legacy for the royal sisters of Arrendelle, or continue it, and destroy their legacy. (ElsaxDavid)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"My name is David Walker. I have a family. Hell, We ALL have families. Mine was military. At one time it was just me, my Dad, Elias T. Walker, my Mom, and my brother, Logan Walker. Then it was just me, Dad, and Logan. Then just me and Logan. Then... just me. In 2061, three months after the ATLAS-American war ended, I was assigned as security for the royal family of Arrendelle. One month later, the king and queen, Adgar and Idun, died in a shipwreck. That was the last time their daughters, Anna and Elsa, ever saw them. It was also the last time I ever saw my friends Thomas A. Merrick and Keegan P. Russ. After the king and queen's funeral, I escorted princess Anna, the younger of the two, to her older sister, Elsa's room. Anna sung to her sister a bit, but enough to get me to tell her everything about my family, including Merrick and Keegan. Three years passed. Finally on July 13th, 2064, Elsa was to be crowned the new queen of Arrendelle. It was also the day where my quest to become part of a new family began..."


	2. Chapter 1: coronation day

" **Coronation day"**

 **Arrendelle, U.S.-N.A.T.O. R.R.I. (Royalty Refuge Island)**

 **David Walker**

 **July 13th 2064**

David was standing in the center of one the arrendelle castle's many rooms wearing a tuxedo. Elsa, the Soon-to-be queen of arrendelle, was also in the room, wearing a green dress that was inbetween formal and not-so-formal. Elsa walked over to a window that allowed her to all see the guests from other kingdoms on the island arrive for her coronation. Then, she began to sing.

" _Don't let them in, don't let them see."_

Elsa walked over to a desk, taking off her gloves, with David following shortly after.

" _Be the good girl you always have to be."_

David and Elsa both looked at a portait of Elsa's father, Adgar, the former king of arrendelle, during his coronation.

" _Conceal, don't feel, put on a show."_

Elsa held in her hands a candle stick and... something else. Then david looked over his shoulder.

" _Make one wrong move and everyone will know."_

David looked back at Elsa, who began to put her gloves back on.

" _But it's only for today. It's agony to wait."_

Elsa opened the doors that led to a long hallway. There were guards and security detail lined up on the sides, saluting her.

" _Tell the guards to open up... THE GATE!"_

They proceeded to walk down the hallway.

" _don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal. Conceal, don't let them know."_

David didn't know what Elsa's song ment, nor did it matter at the moment. He was more focused on his main objective.

" _stay with the queen..."_


	3. Chapter 2: exposed

"Exposed"

Arrendelle, U.S.-N.A.T.O. R.R.I.

David Walker

July 13th 2064

5 hours after the coronation, David was standing next to Elsa (Now officially the new queen.) in the castle's huge ballroom. People were dancing left, right, and centre. Even U.S. Army general Michael McDonnell was attending the party.

"I wish my parents could be here for this." Said Elsa, slightly depressed.

"Me too, along with Merrick and Keegan." Replied David.

Then, two people were trying to get through a crowd between them, Elsa and David. It was Elsa's sister, princess Anna and a man with auburn hair, sideburns and was wearing a white coat fitting for a prince.

"El- I mean, Queen Elsa of Arrendelle, this is prince Hans of the southern isles." Anna stated happily.

"Your majesty." Greeted Hans.

"We would like..." They both said at the same time.

"...your blessing..." Hans continued.

"...for..." Anna interrupted.

"...our marriage!" They both finished.

Elsa and David were astonished.

"Marriage?" Asked a confused Elsa.

"Yes!" Replied Anna, giggling.

Elsa looked at David, then back at Anna.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." She said

Anna explained, but soon was stopped by Elsa.

"Nobody is getting married." Elsa stated.

"What?" Asked Anna, slightly upset.

"May I talk to you please, alone?" Asked Elsa, serious.

"No. Whatever you have to say you can say it to both of us." Said Anna.

"Ok, you can't marry a man you just met." Stated Elsa.

"You can if it's true love." Replied Anna.

"And what do you know about true love?" Asked Elsa.

"More than you, all you know is how to shut people out." Answered Anna.

Elsa was shocked at what her sister said.

"You ask for my blessing and my answer is no, now if you'll excuse me." Elsa stated.

Elsa began to walk away.

"Your majesty..." Hans began, reaching out his hand.

"Hey, watch where you reach." Snapped David, who followed Elsa.

"The party is over, close the gates." Elsa ordered the first guard they passed.

"What?! Elsa, no, no please!" Anna begged, then grabbed Elsa's glove, pulling it off.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa demanded.

"Elsa please, please I can't live like this anymore!" Anna pleaded.

"Then leave." Elsa said simply.

Anna gasped as Elsa started walking away again, with David following.

"What'd I ever do to you?!" Yelled Anna.

"Enough, Anna..." Elsa said, upset.

Other people in the ballroom became focused on this.

"No, why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" Yelled Anna.

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa roared.

What happened next seemed impossible... Elsa flung her arm out and moved it left to right, causing blue substance to come out of her hand. When it hit the floor, giant patches of... Ice spikes formed? Everyone in the room was shocked. David, who was almost hit by the blue substance, could not believe it ether.

"Magic! I knew there was something inhuman going on in this kingdom!" Exclaimed McDonnell.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered.

Elsa opened the door behind her and ran out, with David following about 10 seconds after, leaving everyone in the ballroom in complete shock...


	4. Chapter 3: loyal to the royals

**"loyalty to the royalty"**

 **Arrendelle, U.S.-N.A.T.O. R.R.I.**

 **David Walker**

 **July 13th 2064**

David ran through the the halls of the castle. Out of all the questions he had right now, only one was odd: "what will happen to Elsa?" As he opened the castle's main doors, saw all the people of Arrendelle gathered in the courtyard, and Elsa, on the right side of the fountain, which she had accidentally froze with powers.

"There!"

David looked behind him to see McDonnell and his security running towards him.

"Queen Elsa of Arrendelle, as a general in the U.S. Armed Forces, I order you to stand down and surrender!" McDonnell yelled.

"Please, just, stay away!" Elsa pleaded.

Before Elsa could say anything else, she accidentally shot out ice from her hands again, this time it almost hit McDonnell and his security.

"She- she almost KILLED me!" He yelled, now laying on the ground.

David looked At Elsa, who was shocked at the reactions of the people closest to her.

"That's it, I've made a decision. Jackson, shoot her, NOW!" Ordered McDonnell.

Elsa and David both looked at the source of that order, shocked. The guard McDonnell ordered took out an MK 14 marksman rifle from under his suit and pointed it at Elsa. He had a clean shot and was about to shoot, but David grabbed the gun and forced it up at the last second. after the shot, David yelled to Elsa the best words he could think for her right now.

"RUN!"

Elsa hesitated for a second, but quickly snapped into reality and began to run. David was knocked down by the guard with the rifle, who was about to shoot again, but was stopped by Anna, who just arrived. Anna tried to disarm the guard, but failed as the guard hit Anna with the stock of his rifle, causing her to fall down, unconscious. David, who witnessed this, suddenly was snapped into a rage beyond his self-control. He stood up slowly. And when the guard who hurt Anna turned around to face him, David punched him, causing he hit his head against the edge of the castle door frame so hard, killing him. The other guards tried to avenge their friend by restraining David, but failed as David knocked them all out. David was about to attack McDonnell, but he was suddenly electrocuted by McDonnell using a taser. David dropped to the ground. Right before he passed out, McDonnell said this to him.

"Walker, you are up to your neck in trouble..."

David passed out.


	5. Chapter 4: disgrace or destroy

"Disgrace or Destroy"

Arrendelle, U.S.- N.A.T.O. R.R.I.

David Walker

July 15th 2064

"Wake up."

David groaned.

"I said, wake. up."

David woke up to find himself in a dungeon cell under the Arrendelle castle. He looked at the cell door and saw McDonnell and a man he recognized as LT. Colonel John Lennox of the sentinel task force.

"What do YOU want?" David asked, still pissed at McDonnell for trying to have Elsa killed.

"I want to make you an offer." McDonnell calmly replied.

"What kind of offer?" David asked.

"The kind that gets you off the hook for treason and murder." McDonnell answered.

David was suddenly confused, he understood the treason part, but murder, no way.

"I didn't kill anyone." He said.

"Really? Then explain this." McDonnell replied, who showed David security footage on a tablet.

David looked at the tablet, it was the footage of the guard who tried to shoot Elsa right after he knocked out Anna. The part that shocked David the most, was the moment he punched the guard into the ice covered pillar, killing him instantly.

"Wh-what? That-no, sir! I-I didn't-" David couldn't comprehend what he just saw.

"So, you are denying that you killed that man, despite what you just saw?" McDonnell interrogated.

"I-i don't remember!" Yelled David.

"What do you mean you don't remember!?" McDonnell yelled back.

"I. DON'T. REMEMBER!" David roared, causing a gust of wind to blow through the dungeon.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen, your going to go after the queen and you'll bring her back here, dead or alive." McDonnell stated.

"And if I refuse?" David mocked.

"Then you will be charged with treason and murder, and your family's military legacy will end with you betraying your country for some witch!" McDonnell threatened.

This enraged David, but not to the point of him losing control again, thankfully.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He roared as he ran up to the cell door.

"Back off, asshole!" Lennox warned by pulling out an atlas 45 pistol and pointing it at David.

"I'm sorry, walker, but you know full well that nobody and come to save you anymore." McDonnell explained.

As much as he wanted to kick his ass right now, David knew McDonnell was right, his dad, Logan, merrick and Keegan were all gone. David was left with 2 soul crushing choices: disgrace his family's legacy for Anna and Elsa, or destroy the legacy of the royal family of arrendelle, and tear apart Anna and Elsa's lives. After 2 minutes David finally made his decision.

"Where's the target?" He asked calmly.

"She's up in the north mountain." McDonnell replied, who then opened the cell door.

David put his hands on his head before walking out of the cell. Lennox then handcuffed him behind his back, then he and McDonnell escorted him out of the dungeon and into the castle courtyard, where sentinel had setup a command centre. Out of all the soldiers David saw, he only recognized 5 of them, Jack Mitchell, Gideon, Ilona, major heroes in the war against the atlas corporation, joker (first name unknown), a minor hero in the atlas war, and Jim decker, a major hero in the atlas zombie outbreak of 2054.

"Mitchell, is that hover bike ready yet?" Asked McDonnell.

"Yes sir, the new modifications should get him to the targets hideout before the princess does." Mitchell responded.

"Wait, what?!" David was shocked.

"Crap, look princess Anna went after her sister the morning after she escaped." McDonnell explained.

"You didn't stop her!?" David yelled.

"She's not our problem, the queen is."

"Fine, when can I go?" David asked.

"Now." McDonnell simply answered.

David armed himself with a atlas 45 pistol and a assault exo, then he got on the hover bike, before he left McDonnell gave him a warning.

"You got 12 hours. If your not back by then, we're coming up there."

David nodded and sped off to the north mountain...


	6. Chapter 5: Change of heart

"Change of heart"

North mountains, U.S-N.A.T.O R.R.I.

David walker

July 15th 2064

David stood outside the location he had tracked Elsa down to: the amazing ice palace she had made with her powers. After 1.5 minutes of admiring it, he proceeded to enter the palace. When inside, he was looking around and it was when he looked behind him that he heard a voice.

"David?"

He immediately recognized the voice as Elsa's, but he did not bring himself to look at her.

"Forgive me, your majesty. But I have orders to bring you back to arendelle..." began David, who finally looked at Elsa, who was wearing a icy blue dress and had her hair made into a single braid, causing him to slightly tear up, but finish his statement. "...Dead or Alive."

Elsa's eyes widened in horror at what David said, and when she saw he was armed with an atlas-45, she ran.

David ran after her, but instead of running up the stairs, he boost jumped up to the railling and pulled himself up. Finally he saw Elsa standing in the centre of the top floor desperately looking for way out, and she froze when she saw David. David took his atlas-45 out of his holster and pointed it at Elsa, who started to have tears run down her cheeks.

"David, please." Elsa begged.

David started to tear up also, his atlas-45 started to shake in his hands, his teeth gritted.

"P-please..." Elsa started to sob quietly.

After 10 seconds, something changed inside David, as if his heart stopped caring for his loyalty to his country, and embraced his love for Elsa. Then, David grabbed his atlas-45 and ripped the top off of it, then he dropped to his knees and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Elsa covered her ears while David screamed in agony. When he finished, she saw that he was crying. She walked over to him and got on her knees in front of David.

"Oh David Walker, what have they done to you?" she asked soothingly.

* * *

 **To be honest I was gonna start DavidxElsa in this chapter, but I'll save it for the next chapter, so then you have something to look forward to, if thats why you like this story. :) -Evbro55**


	7. Chapter 6: Sisters

_Arendelle, 30 minutes later, 6 hours after David left_

"What is it, Lennox?" Asked McDonnell as he walked into the command center.

"Sir, look at this." Lennox pointed to the monitor he was looking at.

McDonnell looked at the monitor, which showed a satellite image of the ice palace where David and Elsa are currently.

"So, I assume this thing here is Walker's Bike, right?" McDonnell asked.

"Yes, but the bad news is the feed hasn't changed for the last half hour, I mean you'd think he'd be on his way back by now, right?"

"Your right... This can only mean that David Walker has betrayed us, and now he must be killed or captured. Lennox, ready a squad, your going up there." McDonnell ordered.

"Yes sir." Lennox replied, smirking.

* * *

"Sisters"

Elsa's ice palace, R.R.I.

David Walker

June 15th, 2064

"-And that was the last time I ever saw Logan."

Elsa and David were standing on the balcony of the ice palace, looking at the sunset.

"I never got to ask, aren't you cold?" Elsa asked.

"Not really, I've done ops in Chile, Argentina and Antarctica, plus... Can I tell you something classified?"

"I don't know what that means." Elsa replied

"Right... Ok, so after Logan was captured, Me, Merrick, and Keegan were placed in cryogenic pods in order to hide us from the Federation... In a more simpler sense, we were frozen in time." David explained.

Elsa was astonished. "For how long?"

"July 10th, 2027 to July 10th, 2060, 33 years exactly."

Suddenly there was a loud creaking noise.

"Is that the door?" Asked Elsa.

"Don't tell me they're here already." said David, desperately. "Where's my gun?"

"You... broke it."

"Oh... right, well hand to hand combat it is."

David and Elsa run towards the stairs, but before they get there, they both hear a familiar voice.

"Elsa? It's me, Anna."

Elsa and David looked at each other in confusion. "Anna?" They both say at the same time.

"Oh, shoot." David said when he remembered what McDonnell told him before he left.

"You knew she was coming?!"

"Not now, Elsa!"

"What do we do?"

"You're her sister, so you can probably persuade her to leave."

"And you?"

"I won't leave your side."

Elsa and David walked down the staircase, when they got to the bottom they saw Anna at the bottom of the first flight.

"Anna?" Elsa said to her sister.

Anna looked up at them and was stunned by Elsa's beauty.

"Elsa, you look different. But it's a good different. And this place is amazing." She said.

"Thank you, I nev- Anna, what happened?" Elsa noticed the bruise on Anna's left cheek.

"That, Elsa, would be courtesy of general McDonnell." David spoke up.

Anna was confused. "David? What are you doing here?"

"Also courtesy of general McDonnell."

"god, Elsa, I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-" Anna began, slowly walking up the stairs.

Elsa started to back up, away from Anna.

"No, It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please."

"But I just got here."

"You belong in Arendelle."

"So do you"

Anna took another step up. Elsa and David backed up more.

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"Actually, about that-"

"58. 59. 60." said an voice Elsa nor David knew.

"Wait. What is that?" Asked Elsa.

* * *

 **I'd hate to end the chapter here, but It shouldn't be long (hopefully) before the next one comes out. Please R &R!**

 **-Evbro55**


	8. Chapter 7: Beginning of the end

_Arrendelle_

Lennox was standing in front of the soldiers and volunteers for the mission to Elsa's palace.

"Now, I don't have to, but I'll just remind all of you that this is a Manhunt, Not S&D, Which means capture Walker and the queen, but kill them ONLY if absolutely necessary. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" The squad yelled.

"good. Let's Go!" Lennox ordered and the squad entered 3 different Razorback VTOLs.

The squad was split in 3 groups of 4:

Group 1: Lennox, Mitchell, Gideon & Ilona.

Group 2: Joker, Decker & the 2 weselton guards.

Group 3: Hans and 3 sentinel soldiers.

The VTOLs flew off towards Elsa's palace...

* * *

"beginning of the end"

Elsa's ice palace, R.R.I.

David Walker

June 15th, 2064

"Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again." Anna said.

David turned his head to Elsa, Who had an expression of fear on her face, as if she was remembering something horrific.

"No, we can't, Goodbye Anna, Come on David."

The Two began to walk back up the stairs.

"Elsa, Wait!" Anna begged as she followed them up the stairs.

"No, I'm only trying to protect you!"

"You Don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again!"

Anna Began to sing as she walked up the stairs.

" _Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can walk down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."_

"Anna..."

Elsa started to sing too.

" _Please go back home, Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."_

"Yeah but-"

David stunned them both by joining in the song.

" _We know! You Mean well. But leave us be. Yes We're alone, But We're Alone and free!"_

Elsa smiled at David and sang again.

"Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!"

Anna Suddenly remembered something importaint.

" _Actually, We're not."_

Elsa was confused.

E: _"What do you mean You're not?"_

A: _"I get the feeling you two don't know._

D: _"What do we not know?"_

A: _"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep, snow..."_

Elsa was shocked.

E: "What?!"

A: "You Kinda set off an eternal winter, everywhere."

E: "Everywhere?! David!"

D: "Hey, I had 20 to 30 American soldiers Giving me the "I'm gonna kill you" Look, I did NOT give a Damn About the weather much less look at it!"

A: "Elsa it's okay you can just unfreeze it!"

E: "No I can't, I-i don't know how!"

A: Sure you can, I know you can!"

Anna Started to sing again.

" _cause for the first time in forever..."_

Elsa joined in, unwilling.

" _Oh, I'm such a fool I can't be free!"_

" _You don't have to be afraid."_

" _No escape from the storm inside of me!'_

" _We can work this out together."_

" _I can't control the curse!"_

" _We'll reverse the storm you've made."_

" _Oh, Anna, please. You'll only make it worse!"_

" _Don't panic."_

" _There's so much fear!"_

" _We'll make the sun shine bright."_

" _You're not safe here!"_

" _We can face this thing together."_

" _No! I can't!"_

At that moment, Elsa shot out ice from her body in all directions.

Hitting not just Anna in the heart.

But David as well.

Anna dropped to her knees.

While David fell back, unconscious.

It was the beginning of the end...

* * *

 **BAM! How's that for a twist! Just gonna Address some stuff.**

 **1\. olaf was not in this chapter because he's not a character I'll be focusing on. (Sorrrryyy...)**

 **2\. added a cover to this story, which i made using photoshop, obviously.**

 **3\. at this chapter's upload, I'll be only a few veiws from 2,000. -Evbro55.**


	9. Chapter 8: Final stand

_ETA to sentinel arrival at Elsa's ice palace: 3 minutes_

"Final stand"

Elsa's ice palace, R.R.I.

David Walker

June 15th, 2064

David groaned.

"David?"

He opened his eyes to see Elsa kneeling over him.

"Wh- what happened? Where's Anna? Why is it so _cold_?"

Elsa didn't answer. She looked somewhat shocked.

"What's wrong?"

"David, Your hair."

"Huh?" David slowly got up and looked at himself from the icy floor of the palace, he looked like as though his hair had aged until they were a perfect white, yet he was still about 32 (65 if you count the years he was in a cryo pod.).

"W- wh- wha- what- what happened?!" At that moment, David remembered what happened right before he blacked out and turned to look at Elsa. "What did you do to me?"

Before she could answer, they heard loud engine noises, which David knew what it belonged to, too well.

"Razorbacks. Sentinel's here."

"what do we do?" Elsa asked.

"We fight."

"Fight?! David, These people are here to-"

She was cut off by Gideon yelling at something.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS _THAT_!"

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Elsa!" David yelled as she ran back towards the stairs. She came back about a minute later, a look of fear on her face.

"What?"

"Three men are coming, I think their armed."

"Of course their armed, Elsa! Which is why we need to-"

"Turn around!"

They both did so and saw Lennox and the 2 weselton thugs by his side. They all had crossbows (with non-explosive bolts, of course).

"Alright, _Snow Queen_. You an- Walker?! The hell happened to you?"

"Uhhhh... Hair dye?"

"Bull. Shit. She probably cursed you."

"You don't know anything, Lennox."

"Really? So even if I kill her, you'll still have the white hair?"

David was reaching his limit.

"You know what? I'll just do it anyway!" Lennox yelled as he fired his crossbow at Elsa. David shouted.

"NO!"

Elsa put up her hands and shut her eyes as she waited for the bolt to hit her, but when she opened them she seen that her powers had encased the bolt in ice. David looked back at Lennox and yelled.

"A CROSSBOW?!"

Lennox just shrugged (Like the gesture in Black Ops 3) and fired his Exo's grapple cable, but David dodged and grabbed the cable and pulled him with inhuman strength and clotheslined him. David then got on top of Lennox and started punching him over and over again. He was so focused on it that he didn't hear Elsa pleading him to stop (after she defeated the thugs). When David was finally pulled out of his focus, he heard a loud crashing sound and saw that the ice chandelier had crashed to the ground.

For a moment David could only think about Elsa, But he was pushed onto his back by Lennox who got up and said:

"Lights out, Walker."

Lennox then brought his boot down on David's face, Knocking him unconscious for the third time since the whole shenanigan started...


	10. Chapter 9: Sacrifice

_30 minutes after Lennox's squad returned to arendelle with Elsa and David, who have been placed in the dungeon._

Lennox walks into a room where McDonnell, Prince Hans and several other royals and royal representives are waiting.

"Lennox, what happened?" asked McDonnell.

"Where's Anna?" Asked Hans.

"Princess Anna... Died of hypothermia before I could get her to you."

everyone was shocked, Hans the most, McDonnell the least.

"What do we now?" Asked a Broken Hans.

"I believe that is up to you, Prince Hans. You are all Arendelle has left." Lennox replied.

"very well, I Believe Queen Elsa has committed treason, and I Hereby scentance her to death."

* * *

"Sacrifice"

Arendelle, R.R.I.

David Walker

June 15th, 2064

"David, Please wake up."

David opened his eyes, expecting to see Elsa, but instead saw the ceiling of the dungeon.

"To your left."

David did so and saw Elsa standing up with shackles on her hands and wrists. She was trying to break them off using her powers.

"hold on, I think I Ca- AHHH!" David yelled in Pain as tried to get up and he dropped to the floor on his knees.

"David! Are you okay?!"

"I think your curse is finally catching up to my strength."

"Oh no... Hold I think I almost got it."

While Elsa was freezing the shackles (and the room), Lennox and Hans arrived outside the cell door.

"They still in here?" asked Lennox

"Yes sir." said a guard.

"Good, open the door."

The guard tried to, but they couldn't.

"what the hell is taking so long!?" yelled Hans

"It's frozen shut!"

Then there was a loud crash from inside the cell

"What the heck was that!?"

"Move over you dumb asses!" Lennox demanded.

The guards did so and Lennox exo-kicked the celldoor off. When they entered the cell, Lennox pushed Hans out of his way and growled at what he saw: An empty cell with two broken shackels on the floor.

Elsa and David Ran across the fjord, but a small snowstorm began to stir up.

"Elsa!"

"What!?"

"You need t- AHHHHHGGGG!." David Dropped to his knees again.

"DAVID!" Elsa began to run over to him, but he signalled her to stop.

"No! You have to go!"

"I won't leave you, you'll die!"

"ELSA! Don't you get it?! I'm already dead!"

Elsa gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Please! Do what I told you at the beginning: RUN!"

Tears streamed from Elsa's eyes as she did so without hesitation.

"Thank you..." He whispered

David sat there, on his knees. Waiting for the inevitable. But while doing so, he saw what appeared to be Hans and Lennox run past him in the direction Elsa ran.

After they vanished from his sight, David Slowly got up and went after them. After a few minutes the snowstorm stopped completely and David could see clearly. But what he saw was Elsa on her knees and her left hand on her forehead. Behind her was Hans, pulling his sword from its sheath, and Lennox, who was watching them with a smirk on his face. Using whatever energy he had left, David Walker ran across the frozen fjord (somehow without slipping) and tackled Hans Before he could harm Elsa. David Was on top of Hans and Started punching him. But before He could bring his fist down on Hans a Forth time, David was grabbed and thrown on his back by lennox, who took out his Atlas 45 and pointed it at him.

"David Walker, you are hereby sentenced to death for treason, murder, attempted murder, and violent crimes against the government. Your execution will be carried out... NOW."

But before Lennox could pull the trigger, a sword pierced his stomach. Lennox fell to the ground in pain and shock, revealing Hans was the one who stabbed him. Hans looked at David and nodded.

Relieved that Elsa was now safe, David put his head back and closed his eyes.

Then he knew nothing more...

But this time, he didn't fall unconcious...

But he wasn't dead either...

He was Frozen...

Literally...

* * *

 **Yep! another twist to the original frozen! Shoutout to** **Shadowghost-girl130** **for the review, which encouraged me to get this chapter done.**


	11. Chapter 10: Resolutions & Revelations

"Resolutions & Revelations"

Arendelle, R.R.I.

David Walker

June 15th, 2064

David took a huge breath and jolted forward.

"AH! Oh, god, now _That_ was cold! Wait, what happened?"

"David?" He turned to see Elsa staring at him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Hey, Elsa." David smiled.

all of sudden, Elsa embraced David, who returned the hug. When they finished, they stared at each other for a few seconds, before Elsa did something neither of them had done before.

They kissed.

While Elsa melted into it, David's eyes widened in surprise, but he eventually gave in and closed them. They broke apart after a few more seconds and slowly stood up.

"You came back... For me?" Elsa asked.

"I love you, Elsa."

Anna, who also had her heart thawed gasped. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

"Love will thaw... Love! Of course!"

"Uh, Elsa?" David asked.

"Love!" Elsa repeated.

David looked down on the Ice and realized what was happening.

"Oh!"

David and the others watched in awe as the ice under them melted and was replaced with the deck of a modified Destroyer. ( **Which, if i may say so, have been stripped of all military** **weapons and technology, making them look less intimidating to the citizens** ) The citizens in the town, the soldiers in the courtyard and even McDonnell along with the royals and royal representatives watched in amazement as all the ice and snow were formed into a giant snowflake in the sky. And with a move of her hands, Elsa made the snowflake dissolve into nothing.

"I knew you could do it." Anna Said encouragingly.

David looked back at the castle and saw McDonnell on one of the balconies.

He just wanted to make sure he was still in arendelle...

 _Click!_

David recognized the sound as the hammer pin of a pistol Being pulled down. He looked to see Lennox, without his exo, a tall, thin hole where his stomach was and an Antique Colt M1911 in his hands.

"Now, where was I with your execution, Walker!?"

"Lennox, you don't have to do this."

"That's where your wrong. You see, I don't have a choice. I'm basiclly dying and my plan's RUINED!"

David was confused. "What plan? Lennox, what did you do?"

"I've Fought soldiers following the lead of 1 man, Reanimated corpses of those soldiers created by that 1 man, And now I'm fighting an Ice controlling witch-Queen, her unnaturally selfless sister and a _soldier_ who puts their safety before his loyalty to his country!"

"You made everyone think Anna was dead so they would want me dead." Elsa stated.

"Yes." Lennox replied.

"Lennox, Listen to me. You've been through more trauma than me, and trust me, I've been through a lot of crazy shit before and after the military froze me in a Damn cryopod."

"Try me."

"I lost my Dad and my Brother in the same war in just 2 weeks, not to mention they were both taken from me by the same man! Then I lost the last 2 friends I had in the same shipwreck that Anna and Elsa lost their parents in. I'm sorry..." David felt horrible after mentioning Adgar and Idun in front of their daughters. David noticed Lennox's gun started shaking.

"Come on, Colonel Lennox. Be the hero you were and maybe still are. Put down the gun."

Lennox considered his options.

"I'm sorry..." He said.

David's eyes widened as Lennox put the gun to the side of his head.

"NO!"

 _BANG!_

All David could do was watch as Lennox's corpse fell over side of the deck and into the fjord, Despite the blood spatter on his face. Elsa stared in absolute horror and shock, Anna had covered her mouth both in horror and to prevent herself from throwing up. David just stood, staring off into space, feeling guilty that once again he couldn't save someone. He yelled in a broken voice after a few seconds.

"WHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it had to go that way, I couldn't think of any other way, other than Lennox getting detained for his scheme, which is a bit too predictable. So I think one more chapter and this story is finished! but don't worry, I'll DEFINETLY make a sequel, 1 plot or another.**


	12. Epilogue

"Lennox's suicide almost broke me, forever. But Elsa was there, for me, for Anna, and for the people of Arendelle. After saving Arendelle and "exposing" Lennox's "Eradicate the source of the winter, kill her friends and become the hero" Scheme. McDonnell gave me another chance with the military. under strict regulations, of course. I didn't care, I knew from this point I would try my best to be "the perfect soldier". But you know what? My Dad would've done the same thing. Maybe even Logan, too. This is David walker, Signing off. 'Till we meet again, my friends."

CALL OF DUTY: FROZEN LOVE

THE END

* * *

 **Sorry if that wasn't convincing or what you expected for an epilogue... Anyways I hope you liked this story and thank you if you stuck around since the beginning! Thank you for every view, review, favorite and follow! -Evbro55**


End file.
